1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibration control pedestal and an installation method thereof, and more particularly, to a vibration control pedestal for semiconductor equipment used to install semiconductor equipment and an installation method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a plurality of semiconductor equipment for performing unit processes such as a photolithography process, an etching process, a thin film deposition process, and so on, are used in a semiconductor manufacturing line for processing a wafer and manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Since most semiconductor equipment involves precise processes, they are very sensitive to vibrations or other environmental effects transmitted from the exterior. For example, photolithography equipment, which is used for performing intricate photolithography processes, requires significant precision when transferring a semiconductor circuit pattern drawn on a photo mask substrate onto a wafer. It is for this reason that photolithography equipment is especially sensitive to vibrations transmitted from the exterior.
When semiconductor equipment, including the photolithography equipment, is installed in a semiconductor manufacturing line, the semiconductor equipment is commonly installed on a vibration control pedestal for partially absorbing and attenuating external vibrations, rather than being directly installed on a bottom surface of the semiconductor manufacturing line. In other words, the vibration control pedestal is previously installed at a particular position; and then, the semiconductor equipment is installed on the vibration control pedestal.
The conventional vibration control pedestal installed at the semiconductor manufacturing line supports single manufacturing equipment using a single body structure that is not disassembled. Therefore, when the semiconductor equipment is moved, it is impossible to move the already installed vibration control pedestal due to its size and structure. Eventually, when the semiconductor equipment is moved, the already installed vibration control pedestal is dismantled, and a new vibration control pedestal is installed at a position proximate to where the semiconductor equipment is re-installed. In this case, particles and vibrations may be generated in the semiconductor manufacturing line due to dismantlement of the vibration control pedestal, which negatively affects the semiconductor manufacturing environment. Furthermore, installation of a new vibration control pedestal incurs additional costs and can be a time consuming operation. Accordingly, a need remains for an improved vibration control pedestal and installation method.